Father's Day
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry gets to celebrate Father's Day not with the man who sire him, but with the man who helped raise him. A jealous brother however doesn't seem to understand. Not slash, well not the pairing you thing anyway...


_This is for Heksy, who gave me the prompt – "Arthur - Harry - ceiling fan - food fight (pie/cream/mashed potatoes/ ya know...sticky stuff)." I think she wanted something humorous but my mind gave me this instead. I had actually started this story ages upon ages ago and only just now finished it... There is slashy pairings namely the briefly mentioned Charlie/Harry. It should also be noted that while Arthur and Molly consider Harry their son, they never actually adopted him...  
_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

**

* * *

Father's Day**

Arthur stared at the gift from Harry in awe. It was beautiful and stunning and stunningly beautiful. He had a few like it but this one was different, it was new and he would get to put it together and it would work!

Arthur pulled Harry into a tight hug, 'thank you so much, son,' he gushed before he went back to the ceiling fan that Harry had gifted to the older man.

'Come out to the shed, help me put it together,' Arthur stated as he pulled Harry out into the shed before the young man had time to say anything or glance at the others who were snickering behind their hands.

Molly grinned and as soon as Harry and Arthur were out of the kitchen, the others picked up the wrappings from the gifts they had given to their father, knowing what Harry had gotten for Arthur they had made sure Arthur had opened Harry's gift last.

Bill and Remus went to work on Arthur brand new, broken down piece of crap 1969 Mustang.

Charlie went off with the twins to work on some experiments for the store while Ginny and Hermione helped Molly make dessert.

Ron stared at the table, not really sure what he should be doing.

It was almost an hour before Arthur came rushing back in, carrying the prized gift.

'Isn't it stunning?' Arthur asked holding up the newly constructed ceiling fan.

'It's wonderful,' Molly stated, not looking up from the cake she was icing.

'Of course, Harry did most of the work, he knew what everything was, and Harry, do you suppose you could install it?' he asked, as he inspected the lighting fixture in the ceiling above the table.

'Sure, Arthur,' he replied as he dropped into the seat across from Ron.

'After dinner dear,' Molly stated and Harry gave her a small smile in gratitude.

Dinner was a giant turkey with all the trimmings, gravy, veggies, mashed potatoes and stuffing.

Everyone was having a different conversation with everyone else.

Charlie leaned over to kiss Harry after someone said something about Harry being adorable, probably Ginny when something warm and soft hit Harry's cheek.

He glared around the table and Ron gave a shrug, 'sorry my fork slipped,' he didn't mean a word of it.

Harry returned with a volley of peas.

'Oops.' He retorted. Everyone had stopped talking and was watching the pair. No one, not even Harry knew what the hell was going on.

'Food is for enjoying not throwing, boys,' Arthur stated between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

Harry blushed, 'sorry, sir,' he said softly.

Ron scowled into his food, one arm crossed over his chest, but otherwise he didn't say anything.

Harry turned to his conversation with Charlie and Ginny about the last match and everyone else was in their own conversations.

Soon enough Harry was hit with another volley of potatoes, these one's had gravy and were still hot, very hot.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Harry was suddenly on his feet wiping his face with his napkin. Ron had been hostile toward Harry for the last week and a half, when he'd arrived with Charlie, who had left the reserve after he had been too badly burned to continue working with dragons. He was going to spend the next few months with Hagrid, before the half giant retired.

Everyone stopped talking to stare at the pair that was now facing off across the table. Ron was glaring daggers at Harry who seemed to have fire licking at his fingertips.

'You! You're my problem, you waltz in here like you own this place and then you flaunt your freakish relationship with my brother and everyone just fucking fawns over you, it's disgusting,' Ron replied with a snarl.

Everyone could see the hurt in the young man's face and posture as he studied his friend, 'fuck you,' Harry said calmly before he stormed toward the back door. Potatoes smushed into the back of his head.

Harry stormed over to Ron and scooped up a handful of potatoes from the bowl and coated Ron's face with them, 'grow the fuck up,' he stated and tried to get away from Ron. The bigger man grabbed Harry's shirt and slammed him onto the table and the food. Everyone scrambled away from the table, several of them taking their plates with them.

The pair swung at each other, rolling on the table and then onto the floor with a thump.

They popped up on opposites sides of the table, each armed with a different food, Harry the stuffing and Ron the potatoes.

'I'm not here to steal your family, I have my own,' he glanced at Charlie, Remus and Bill, 'but they are also a part of your family. I gave that gift to Arthur because I wanted to show him my appreciation because he's been there when Remus hasn't been able to.'

'He's been a part of this family since he was eleven Ron, why are you now so against it?'

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but as the youngest male Weasley looked around at his family, most of whom looked confused, he deflated and suddenly looked so lost, his eyes falling to the box that was still sitting on the table.

It was Arthur who picked it up first.

He sighed, when he realised that really, it was his own fault, 'Ronald, you are taking your anger out on the wrong man,' he said softly.

Several pairs of eyes widened in surprise. Bill and Charlie began to usher the others out, leaving Harry alone with Arthur and Ron.

'You will always be my youngest fireball,' Arthur stated, pulling a surprised Ron into his arms.

'I'll just go find...' Harry started, unsure of who or what he was going to find.

'No Harry,' Arthur looked at Harry over Ron's shoulder, 'you are my son too, and you should hear this.'

Harry nodded and sat on one of the couches. Arthur pushed Ron to sit next to Harry.

'I didn't intend to slight you Ronald, I was only eager to work with Harry because this was the first year he's been able to celebrate with us and I don't know when I'll see him next,' Arthur said softly, causing Ron to look down in shame. He hadn't thought of that.

Ron was still recovering from the battle so he was still at home, giving Arthur and Ron plenty of time to work on the 25,000 piece three dimensional puzzle that Ron had gotten for his father, whereas Harry was going off to South America to study in the wizards in the jungles. He felt like a right twat.

He sighed, 'I'm sorry Harry, and Dad, I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I was just, I always seem get shoved to the back of the line and with everything that had happened, I just... I'm sorry,' he finished.

Harry nodded and stood, 'just don't fling gravy covered mash potatoes at me again,' he stated, punching Ron none too gently in the arm.

Ron gave him and embarrassed half grimace, half smile, 'sorry.'

'Thank you, for everything Arthur,' Harry said, hugging the older man tightly.

Arthur returned the hug, 'you're welcome, child,' he said into the tussled hair of his only dark haired son.

Harry headed out into the backyard, where everyone had congregated. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, knowing that the slighter man hated fighting with anyone.

Ron was still sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

'I am incredibly disappointed in you Ronald,' Arthur stated, Ron's head shot up in surprise as tears clouded his vision.

'I thought you would know better by now,' Arthur began, 'I try to treat all my children equally, just because I open a present first or last, doesn't mean I love them any more or less than the others. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise.'

Ron nodded, once again finding the worn pattern in the carpet fascinating, 'I'm sorry, Da,' he said softly, his voice quivering. He had ruined the day for everyone with his outburst and the day had supposed to be for just Arthur.

'I know son, but the next time something bothers you, come and talk to me before you start flinging your delicious dinner that your lovely mother and sister and sister-in-law worked so hard on,' he chided.

Ron simply nodded.

'Now how about we go find the others so you can apologize and offer to clean up?' Arthur half asked, half suggested.

Ron nodded again, already getting up to go find his mother and the others.

A few moments later, Ron had been sort of forgiven by his family and was cleaning up the kitchen when someone joined him.

He glanced over to find Harry trying to scrub the pan that had had the potatoes that had somehow managed to burn to the bottom.

Harry nodded and Ron returned the nod before they both got back to work.

Arthur stood in the door, watching the pair, wondering when he should ask them to install the brand new ceiling fan.

_

* * *

Happy New Year! _

_Hope this New Year is better than the last!_


End file.
